Ryunai Mako/History
History When Mako was a little boy, he had heard stories of the Straw Hat Pirates and the great swordsman Roronoa Zoro. He wanted to become the world's best and beat Zoro, so he went to the Sukimoji Sword Shop to buy a sword. He got a free kendo sword to start from Mr. Sukimoji and went to train by himself in his back yard. He went back to the shop one day after a few months to buy a real sword, where he discovered these amazing swords in a case under the floorboard. He challenged Mr. Sukimoji to a duel for the swords. Sukimoji accepted, but quickly defeated Mako. Sukimoji then suggested Mako train with the Yuyan Dojo. Mako initially wanted nothing to do with them, but Mr. Sukimoji changed his mind. Mako trained at the dojo for 10 years, sharpening not only his sword fighting, but also his hand to hand combat skills. He learned a fighting style called Yuyan Kenpo, which is made up of mostly open-handed strikes and kicks. His brother Benji encouraged him to try archery, but Mako could barely hold the bow straight. After 10 years, Mako went back to Sukimoji to challenge him again. This time, he faired a bit better, showing tremendous improvement in his skill, but was defeated again. Mako was very upset over losing again, believing he could never realize his dream if he could not defeat Sukimoji. Mr. Sukimoji decided to train Mako, to which Mako accepted. After two years of training, Mako's sword fighting abilities grew exponentially. Mako decided to challenge Sukimoji once more for the swords. Mr. Sukimoji accepted, but emerged from the shop with the swords that Mako wanted. Mako and Sukimoji engaged in an intense battle. After witnessing Mr. Sukimoji using the Hakairyoku, or "Power of Destruction", Mako was able to copy the ability and defeat Sukimoji. After they both recovered from the battle, and Mako was ready to start his journey to become a pirate with his brother, Sukimoji invited him to his shop. Mako arrived, but did not find Sukimoji until he got to the back of the shop. Mr. Sukimoji was sitting outside drinking tea with a glass case in front of him. After a short conversation, Sukimoji gave Mako the swords, saying that he was now worthy to wield the swords. In an instant, Sukimoji vanished and was never seen again. Mako, Benji, and Benji's tiger, Torawr, set sail on their journey to become pirates. After a few months, they were sailing near their home island, when they saw a pirate ship sailing towards Crescent Island. They immediately followed the ship, which turned out to be the Bread Bowl. The Ryunai Pirates set up a scam in the town to rob them and go meet up at their house. Their plan was changed a bit after they encountered Jera and Wynn and had to fight. Benji was injured, and they had to retreat. The Ryunai Pirates defeated Orm Draco and the Sinister Pirates with the help of the Black Bread Pirates. Mako, Benji and Torawr joined Wynn, Jera, and Chezamík after Benji was defeated by Wynn, becoming the fourth, fifth, and sixth members. Category:KingDoji Category:Character Subpages